


Let You Wash Away

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Ad Aglaophotis [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Female Jason Todd, Gen, Illness, Non-Explicit Referenced Past Non-Con, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Stephanie Brown, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, Physical Health Problems, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding, Stephanie Yells A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: “You almost died!” Stephanie snapped. “That’s hardly fine!”Jay waved a hand flippantly, “Least I’d be out of your hair.” Cass gasped. Stephanie narrowed her eyes and Jay’s stomach dropped. Shit.





	Let You Wash Away

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note of the tags. Otherwise, enjoy!

She was hot. Too hot. Too cold. Sweat trailed down the back of her armor and she shivered. Her heartbeat sent starbursts of pain behind her eyes every time it beat. Her stomach rolled and twisted. 

It had all suddenly overwhelmed her. The symptoms had been creeping up steadily the last couple of days, but nothing she couldn’t handle. Flu, Jay was sure. She sat down hard on her knees, popping her helmet just in time to empty her stomach of the meager sandwich she’d managed earlier all over the rooftop.

Lovely. She gagged and spit as much out of her mouth as she could, wishing she’d brought some water. She felt miserable. Turning her head to look vaguely in the direction of her apartment, she groaned. She was at the complete opposite end of the Alley. 

This was gonna suck. 

Jay picked herself up slowly, aimed her grapple and fired.

________________

Thirty minutes later Black Bat nearly tripped over her. She was lying prone on top of the cathedral, unconscious and trembling. Still twenty minutes from her apartment.

Oracle had comm’d her and Batgirl, sending someone to check on Hood since her tracker hadn’t moved in a while and had been erratic before that. Cassandra had been closer. It was lucky she had.

The alpha’s fingers pressed to Jay’s pulse point. It was weak, thready. A frission of fear shot through the woman as she hurried to unlock the helmet, not caring about the sequence. The alert went to Oracle anyway who could deactivate it remotely. A quick look told Cassandra that Jay was much too pale and her temperature much too high. Her breathing was shallow and difficult.

“Oracle,” she barked into her comm unit, “send Batgirl to me immediately and a transport vehicle below. Hood needs a doctor.”

“On it.” Barbara’s synthesized voice serious as she answered.

________________

Jay floated in and out. She woke once to a soft hand in hers and Cassandra's comforting anise and cinnamon scent but was out soon after, the alpha’s soft voice soothing in her ears. She floated in a haze of nothing. Feeling no pain or emotions.

She would open her eyes occasionally to a flash of light or a dark room. Never long. Just enough to close them again and drift away. 

Eventually, she woke up to the soft hazy light of dusk or dawn. The day just beginning or ending. 

Her head ached and her vision blurred. She blinked to clear it and rubbed at her eyes with her hands. When she opened them again, she could see. Blonde hair spilled into her lap where Stephanie was draped over her, sleeping. She blinked again. The other omega was still there. 

Looking around, she realized she was in one of the few private rooms that Leslie Thompkins kept in her little clinic. Okay… what the hell happened? She shifted, careful not to disturb the blond, slowly checking herself or injuries and coming up empty. 

Her body _ached_, to match the pain in her head. She felt weak, sick. The last thing she remembered was deciding to head home; having the flu. Had she forgotten something?

A shuffle had her sharply turning her head towards the door. Cassandra stood, gazing at her with wide, tired eyes. The other woman swiftly crossed the distance and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. Jay looked at her in confusion. “What happened?”

The other woman shook her head. “Rest. We’ll talk when you wake.” 

Disgruntled, she closed her eyes, certain she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep.

________________

Low voices woke her again. Lights on the walls were brighter. She wondered how much longer she had slept. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and shifted to look for the owners of the voices. 

Doctor Thompkins had been speaking with Cassandra and Stephanie. They broke off when they noticed her sitting up. The dark-haired alpha coming over to help her rise. Jay batted her away gently. She was fine. Just sore. What the hell?

“Morning.” She grumbled a bit, looking at the three. Taking in the pinched expression on Leslie’s face and the dark circles under Stephanie’s eyes she sighed. “Christ, who died?

“Do you know what happened, Jay?” Steph asked, her face a mask of concern.

The other omega shook her head, “I had the flu. I was headed home to wait it out. Next thing I know I’m here. You’re going to have to fill me in on the details.”

“The flu?” Cass asked sharply.

Jay nodded, eyes wary.

“Jay, how long have you been taking military-grade suppressants?” Leslie asked, entering the conversation and refusing to beat around the bush.

“Awhile.” She evaded, looking anywhere but at the doctor. What did that have to do with anything?

The woman sighed. “I need to know the level of abuse we’re dealing with, Jay. I know you’ve been taking them passed the recommended period. You didn’t have the flu, you hit toxicity.”

“Shit, no way!” She laughed, incredulous. After all this time? That was _ridiculous_.

“How long?” Cass demanded, gaze intent. 

“Long enough.” Jay stated, annoyed now. “Long enough to know that toxicity stuff is bullshit.”

“Jay…” Leslie started, concerned, ”It’s not bullshit. The longest anyone has gone without hitting toxicity was one year. That patient still had life long complications from taking them for so long. There’s a reason they’re restricted to six-month cycles with a two-month detox. They’re meant for tours of duty in war zones, not for normal use.”

“I know what they’re meant for.” She bit out. “They’ve been working for me just fine.”

“You almost died!” Stephanie snapped. “That’s hardly fine!”

Jay waved a hand flippantly, “Least I’d be out of your hair.” Cass gasped. Stephanie narrowed her eyes and Jay’s stomach dropped. _Shit_.

“How fucking dare you. We love you!” Stephanie hissed.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Jay said weakly.

“I suppose it was all some joke to you, Jay, but it wasn’t fucking funny! _It’s never fucking funny! _We all know that your jokes hide your bullshit insecurities!” Jay winced. “When are you going to get it into your head that we love you! That we want you around, Jay. You’re our sister and we care! Why are you constantly trying to leave us? Don’t you love us, too?”

“Of course I do!” Jay swore.

“Then fucking act like it!” Stephanie’s eyes blazed. “Is that what this bullshit is, now? Another slow way to leave us? You scared the _fuck _out of Cass when she found you on that rooftop, you know.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Jay stated, a little stronger now. “I need them.” No den guard to protect her at her most vulnerable.

“What are you doing with these, Jay?” Stephanie grabbed the pack of pills from the tray beside the bed and threw them onto the bed. Fuck, had they broken into her den? “They almost killed you! _Again! _ Are you trying to leave us?!”

“No, I just… I can’t do it, Steph!” Frustration turned in her stomach. Stephanie couldn’t understand. Hadn't _been there. _

“What, heats? Can't handle your heats like the rest of us omegas?” It wasn’t the _heats _for god’s sake.

“Oh, fuck you, Stephanie! You have no idea!” She was angry now. Memories flitted through her mind. _Arterial blood spraying over her face, staining her fangs after she ripped Fyodor’s throat out. _Her hands fisted in the sheets of the cot. Tension coiled in her shoulders.

“I know that you almost killed yourself because you can’t handle a goddamn heat!” _The blood pooling under her, the dead weight of the body on top of her, the volatile mix of emotions as she was forced to wait for the knot to go down and finally free herself. _

“It’s not the fucking _heats!_” Jay snapped. “I can’t fucking do it again!” Her eyes were haunted as she asked, bitterly, “You ever have your goddamned suppressants _swapped? _You think that’s a fun fucking experience to have your heat suddenly overwhelm you?!” She caught the surprise and horror cross the blonde’s face.

“I can’t fucking trust alphas as far as I can throw most of them, Cass excluded, and for good reason!” She gripped the packet of meds in her fist and raised it. ”At least with these, there’s some warning if something happens to them! I can get to _safety!_”

“Don’t fucking assume you know my reasons! Don’t sit there and assume I can’t handle my heats! Like some cramps and hormones are going to get the best of me. Like that’s the worst fucking part of them.” Jay trembled. “The worst fucking part of heats is the _vulnerability_. I can’t be weak like that. I don’t have that fucking _luxury_. I don’t have a pack or an alpha or a den guard to spend heat with, Stephanie. I don’t have anyone to trust like that.”

“Christ, Jay… I didn’t know…” 

“Of course you didn’t.” Jay ground out staring at her lap and trying to calm her racing heart. Like they hadn’t had to drag every scrap of information out of her over the course of the last year. She had never wanted to taint them with her damage. Never wanted to show them her pain. They’d still _dug _at it, though, slowly lancing it and draining the worst away when they could. It was maddening. And terrifying.

She wasn’t some fucking delicate flower needing gentle handling and care. Why did it feel like it when this shit happened?

“Can we have a moment?” Cass quietly asked the other two. In a few seconds, the room was left to them. The alpha gently sat on the bed and gently took her hands. 

“Jay.” She asked softly. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She breathed, eyes prickling.

“You need to.”

“I don’t… I…”

“Jay.” Warm hands framed her face and Cass’ comforting scent enveloped her. “Tell me what happened.”

Slowly, Jay started, talking haltingly about her training with the League. Telling her about the hand to hand specialist Talia had first sent her to, a bear of a man in Russia named Fyodor. About being the only omega in a group of Russian mercenaries. About being on the mats when heat abruptly hit. 

Suddenly, a flood of words came spilling from her throat about the events afterward. Trying to flee and only getting as far as her room. Fyodor boasting about swapping her suppressants as he blocked the door. Monologuing about his plans to sell her to the highest bidder once he’d had his own turn. He was sure he could pay off Talia with a part of the proceeds, after all, how much would a lowly omega really be worth as a _warrior? _

At some point Cassandra had maneuvered into holding her, stroking Jay’s hair as she rested her head against Cass’ shoulder. She talked about how she had torn his throat out with her fangs. Then, after verifying the gang’s involvement in human trafficking, taking out the rest of the ring. 

She talked about her frantic, blood-soaked call to Talia and having to explain in careful detail _exactly _what happened over the phone. The relief she felt when the woman’s agents arrived and took over clean up. The fitful flight to France, where Talia and her doctors were located. The struggle of finding a combination of drugs over the next few days to act as a kind of Plan B with her Lazarus altered biology.

“That was when you started taking the suppressants?” Cass asked neutrally.

“Yeah.” Her voice was soft as she explained. “It was only supposed to be for a few months. To even me out and make sure that the other medications worked.”

“You kept taking them.”

“I tried at first.” She admitted. “To go back to a normal cycle. Normal suppressants.” Her hands twisted in the bedding. “But I couldn’t let it happen again. I just - It wasn’t - I couldn’t - ” Words escaped her. 

“You were afraid.” The alpha said softly. 

She clenched her fists, ashamed. “Yeah.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being afraid, Jay.”

“Whatever, Cass.” She sighed.

Gentle fingers tilted her chin, forcing her to look into Cass’s green eyes as she carefully wiped away her tears. “If the same had happened to Damian, would you tell him he was not allowed to be afraid?”

The omega recoiled at the thought, “Fuck, no, it’s only natural - oh…”

“Then why,” Cassandra continued, “do you continue to tell yourself that?”

The woman shook her head, at a loss. The alpha cuddled her closer to her side again. “How old were you, Jay?” She asked, a whisper in her hair.

“Seventeen.”

“You almost died, little sister.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

“Only yourself.” Jay shook her head. That hadn’t been the plan either. “You can’t take them anymore.” Shivers worked their way up her spine. Cass’ warm hand ran gently over her back. “We’ll figure something out together. You will not be alone. I promise you will be safe.”

Jay soaked in the contact and comfort of her sister. Her _older _sister, the alpha kept insisting. Despite none of them knowing if that was true. The omega was willing to admit that Cassandra had become one of her favorite people. She always managed to be a calming presence and influence on her.

After a few moments, there was a knock at the door and Leslie poked her head in. “Are we ready to continue?” 

The omega wiped her face and nodded, attempting to sit up. Cass tightened her arms and wouldn’t let her move. Sighing, she leaned back into her shoulder as the doctor and a sheepish looking Stephanie walked back into the room.

“Now, Jay, are you prepared to talk to me about the suppressants?” 

She nodded, reluctant but knowing that she wasn’t getting out of this without finishing the conversation.

“Great. How long have you been taking the military-grade suppressants?”

“About that… Doc, you remember how I’ve got some altered biology?”

“I’m not going to like this, am I?” Dr. Thompkins asked, wearily.

“No... It’s been about three and a half years.”

The older woman sat down hard on the chair next to the bed. “Good lord.” She rubbed her hand over her face. “Okay. _Okay_.” A controlled sigh left her lips as she glared at the ceiling. “Alright, Jay. I am going to need to run a battery of tests.”

“But Doc!”

“_No_.” Three voices sounded in stereo. Jay flinched.

“Tests.” Leslie stressed. “Lots of them.” She tapped her clipboard. “You could have all kinds of issues for the rest of your life, Jay. Osteoporosis, malabsorption syndrome, high blood pressure, and heart issues… You’re almost guaranteed to have problems with fertility, inconsistent or problematic heats are likely at least for the next year.”

“What kind of problems?”

“It’s unpredictable. They could be short or last longer. You could go a month in between or eight. You could have heavy heats or they could be more like adolescent pre-heats. The medication has wreaked havoc on your entire body but very specifically your reproductive system. Who knows what it’s done? Hence: tests. We’ll be able to answer a few questions after we get a good look and a few samples.”

“Fuck. Okay.” Jay took a few deep breaths. “Okay. What’s first?”

“Breakfast.” Leslie said decisively. “You’ve been unconscious for three days. Breakfast and a shower if you’re feeling up to it. After that, we can sit down and go over a plan for all the tests you need.” She looked at her patient. “You realize that you can never take those again?"

“I’m getting that.” Jay muttered. 

“It’s likely going to be months before you can go on any kind of regulation medication.”

“Fuck.”

“We’ve got you, Jay.” Steph hesitantly offered. “Whatever you need.”

“Thanks, Blondie.” Cass squeezed her hand. This whole thing fucking sucked, but at least she had them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Garpie64 for marvelous beta skills!
> 
> Title from "Pretty Little Birds" by SZA.
> 
> One final installment to come for this sub-series but I'll be taking a break to work on fills for SladeRobin week, all of which I've managed to fit into this verse. (Not without some stretching.)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: primeemeraldheiress  
Find Garpie on tumblr: garpie64


End file.
